[unreadable] Candidate: This is the candidate's first faculty position as Assistant Professor at the University of Texas Health Science Center at Houston, where she is a member of the Department of Surgery. She first acquired basic research skills during a two-year research fellowship at the University of Texas MD Anderson Cancer Center under the direction of Dr. Elizabeth Grimm, Ph.D. Following completion of her general surgery training, the candidate accepted a faculty position in General Surgery at the University of Texas-Houston. Since becoming a faculty member in the Department of Surgery, she has become very active in the NIGMS funded Trauma Research Center, focusing on gastric injury during sepsis. A Career Development Award, in conjunction with the support of a highly respected mentor, would enhance the acquisition of the skills necessary to become an independent investigator. Research: The proposed project is an extension of the Trauma Research Center's interest in gastric dysfunction during sepsis. As proposed in this project, the candidate will test the hypothesis that increased matrix metalloproteinase activity in the gastric mucosa enhances gastric injury. The results obtained will facilitate a better understanding of the role of matrix metalloproteinases in gastric barrier function and aide in future strategies to modulate the host's response to systemic sepsis. Environment: The University of Texas Health Science Center at Houston is dedicated not only to patient care but also quality research. As a part of the Department of Surgery Trauma Research Center and the Texas Gulf Coast Digestive Diseases Center, the applicant not only has guidance and support from multiple senior researchers but also access to a number of core facilities including the Cell and Molecular Biology Core, Study Design Core, Morphology Core and the Integrative Biology Core. These facilities as well as close guidance and supervision from her sponsor will ensure success of the proposed project. [unreadable] [unreadable]